Enjoying the Little Things
by CringeWorthy
Summary: One shot story, a bit AU. Emily is a police officer and while on a case JJ and her meet. This chronicles their most memorable moments as JJ and the team search for Emily after she is kidnapped by an UnSub. Rated M for description of violence and language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.  
Rated M for language and description of violence.**

* * *

JJ's eyes snapped open, her head throbbing and her limbs feeling heavy and weighted. Her hand flew to the back of her skull where a bloody lump was beginning to form. Blue eyes scanned the area, taking in the SUV with the open driver and passenger doors, Emily's purse strewn onto the ground and the broken cell phone on the floor by the driver's side tire.

Emily's name triggered the events that had led her to this moment. Her now dull eyes stared blankly at the ground as she continued to prod at the lump at the base of her skull, feeling as though the pain that was coursing through her was the only thing grounding her at the moment.

She pulled her hand away and stared dumbly at the blood, and then everything that had been floating around in her mind, the things she was vehemently denying, suddenly clicked into place. "Oh no. No, no, no, no." The blood was the final straw and reality came crashing down on her.

"Emily?!" JJ screamed frantically, pushing herself up off the ground and running towards the empty SUV. "Emily?" Her hands gripped the open door tightly as she scanned the empty vehicle; thinking that if she looked enough times her girlfriend would suddenly appear.

Emily wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere and it felt like someone had pushed all the air out of her lungs and kicked her knees out. She buckled to the ground, her knees hitting the pavement with a loud _thump_ but JJ couldn't focus on that.

Her hand dug numbly through her purse as she pulled out her phone. She was in a state of shocked panic and acting on purely mechanical movements.

Her fingers deftly pushed the buttons, dialing the all too familiar number. After the second ring a smooth and deep voice answered the phone, "Hotchner."

JJ took what little comfort she could in the familiar voice before her growing panic caused her words to tumble out of her mouth at a growing speed. "Hotch, he took her. We were going out to dinner and he took her."

JJ wiped angrily at the tears that were streaming down her face, feeling herself breaking more and more as the seconds ticked by.

"Who? JJ, what happened?" Hotch was confused but was already grabbing his things and heading towards his car, knowing that if JJ was this worked up and worried then it must be something serious.

"Emily. We were stopped at a red light and he came out of nowhere," JJ forced herself to calm down, knowing that time was of the essence. "He pulled a gun and told us to get out of the car. When Emily came around to stand next to me he hit me with the butt of the gun and took her."

"Do you know who took her?"

"It was the UnSub," she said frantically, the pieces still clicking into place as she stared dumbly at the pavement below her; her mind still trying to catch up with what was happening. "It was Bill Mctearny, it was him."

Hotch scowled, wishing he had done something more to prevent this from happening. "Tell me where you're at JJ. I'll call the team and we'll bring her back."

He was trying to sound as reassuring as possible, knowing that in this moment JJ didn't need to see the brief flicker of doubt that flashed across his face, that she didn't need to be reminded that Mctearny's victims only had five hours of torture filled life before he ended their lives with a slash to the throat.

JJ tried to let his words penetrate her mind, to wrap herself up in his reassurances and feel secure in the fact that Emily would be coming back to her. She tried desperately to believe the lies he was telling her but after so many years doing this job, she knew the lines and couldn't bring herself to believe them.

Her stomach twisted and turned as she monotonously relayed her location, her mind seeking comfort in the only place it could; her memories.

* * *

_It was rare that the team ever got a case where they didn't need to travel in the jet; it was even rarer that they got to stay in the area. But this was something JJ learned to accept and relish, it was like special treat to be able to be on a case and still be able to crawl into her own bed at night. _

_Her job, while not on the same level as the profilers, was still difficult. She wrangled the media, manned the tip lines, wrote up press releases and offered what assistance she could when it was needed and it was because of her that they had cases at all. So, while she spent day in and day out going through case files of gruesome deaths and tried to weed out the more important ones, she learned to take pleasure in the little things._

_Being able to stay in D.C. was one of those little things she took comfort in. _

_When the case came in and the details were discussed, they quickly headed over to the precinct that had sent them the file. JJ hadn't expected this case to go any differently than their other cases, but the moment they pulled up to the precinct and the officer walked out to greet them she threw that expectation right out the window. _

_Standing before her in a police uniform was a tall woman with pale skin and shoulder length black hair. Her brown eyes were guarded but JJ could immediately see the depth they held. The officer was definitely in shape and made even the unflattering outfit look runway chic. _

_Blue eyes and brown eyes locked for a moment before the officer, Prentiss, the name plate read, took them inside. "I really appreciate you taking the time to look into this case. I know a lot of the time there's power struggles but rest assured that you won't have that problem here." Officer Prentiss's deep and silky voice said to Hotch. _

_He nodded, "We appreciate that Officer Prentiss." And from the look in his eyes, JJ could tell he did, in fact, appreciate the effort on the police department's part. _

_There were a lot of cases that ended badly because the officers they were working with were too obsessed with the power struggle to let the team do their job. Distractions and problems like that usually only hurt the victims, not the BAU. None of the profilers were in this for the recognition so JJ couldn't understand why there was so much animosity. _

"_We've set up a conference room if you need it and we've made all of the files and information available to your team." The officer again, addressed the team leader before turning towards the blonde media liaison, "We've already been informed not to speak to the media but it probably wouldn't hurt to say it again, some of the rookies seem to think it's a good way to make a name for themselves." _

_JJ stared at the officer, getting lost in the smooth timbre, before snapping herself back to reality. "Thank you, I'll be sure to tell them," she glanced at the woman's nameplate again, "Officer Prentiss." _

_The officer smiled widely before chuckling to herself, "Where are my manners?" the brunette lightly berated herself for her momentary lapse, "I'm Officer Emily Prentiss." _

_JJ smiled and stuck out her hand, "Jennifer Jareau, Media Liaison." _

_The moment their hands met, both women knew they were in trouble. A jolt of electricity shot through their hands, making its way up their arms and jumpstarting their hearts. Neither woman wanted to let go, enjoying the strange and pleasant sensation far too much. _

_Hotch cleared his throat and their hands dropped. "JJ, I need you to write up a press release in case the media somehow gets a hold of this story." _

_The blonde nodded, quickly slipping back into her professional demeanor but not before sending one last smile towards Emily. _

_The brunette didn't bother to hide her wide smile, far too confident to let Aaron Hotchner keep her from showing just how happy she was to meet the media liaison. _

"_I guess I'll leave you guys too it. If you need anything don't hesitate to let me know." It was said to the entire team but the last line was said while Emily stared pointedly at JJ, letting the smaller woman know she meant what she was saying. _

_JJ smiled and walked away, finding one more reason to enjoy cases where she didn't have to leave D.C._

* * *

_The case didn't take long to solve, maybe it was the familiarity of home or the substantial amount of information the department had gathered, but things had been wrapped up fairly quickly. _

_It was a good and bad thing for JJ. On one hand, she was glad to be done with the press and be able to relax at home with a glass of wine, on the other hand, that meant she wouldn't have a reason to see Emily anymore. _

_They hadn't exactly talked much but there were a lot of lingering touches and longing gazes and it seemed that whenever was low on coffee, Emily just seemed to appear with one in her hand. _

_JJ didn't often feel this attracted to women; sure, she had dabbled in relationships with women in college and on occasion she found herself on a date with one but usually she stuck with men. But even when she was with a man she never felt this much attraction and desire. _

_There was just something about Emily Prentiss that drew her in and she was sorely disappointed that she wouldn't be seeing the woman anymore. _

_JJ sighed as she gathered her things and started to follow the rest of the team out the door. _

_She made it two steps out the door when hand gently grabbed her shoulder, "JJ?" the all too familiar silky voice asked, sounding nervous behind the confidence. _

_The blonde smiled to herself as she turned to face the officer, "What's up, Emily?" _

_The other woman let her hand drop from JJ's shoulder and jammed her hands into her pockets, "I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner some time." _

_For her part, JJ just stared a little wide eyed; unable to believe that this gorgeous woman wanted to go on a date. She had been willing to acknowledge the attraction and not so subtle flirting but she didn't really think that she could score a date with the older woman. _

_But she sure as hell wasn't about to turn the officer down. "I'd love to." JJ reached into her pocket and pulled out a card with her number written on it and handed it to Emily; smiling widely the entire time. _

_Emily glanced at the card before gingerly sliding it into her pocket, "It's a date then, Jennifer." Emily leaned forward and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek and sauntered back into the precinct. _

_For a solid minute JJ stood there, her hand touching the now tingling cheek that the brunette beauty had just kissed._

* * *

JJ stood on the side of the road, leaning against the side of her SUV and trying to shove her overwhelming emotions into a neat little box. It wasn't working too well.

She was getting anxious and standing at the scene where her girlfriend had been taken was driving her up the wall. The blonde didn't like that she felt so helpless and when she felt hopeless her mind instantly started to think of the brunette.

Her heart tightened and her stomach churned as she imagined what Emily was going through while she was stuck standing by the side of the road waiting for the team to arrive.

'_Why did it have to be Emily?_' Her mind questioned; unable to fathom why this UnSub would take her girlfriend and not her. She would have gladly switched places with Emily.

Her thoughts were quickly cut off when another SUV pulled up behind her and out stepped Hotch. His hawk like gaze landed on her as he strode over, his eyes occasionally flickering over the scene before making their way back towards her.

JJ crossed her arms protectively across her chest, taking what little security the action could provide her. Her hand waved towards the SUV which hadn't been touched since she grabbed the door to see if Emily was inside. "Everything is exactly as it was when I woke up." Her arms re-crossed as she stepped a little further back.

Hotch rested a hand on her shoulder, a silent show of support, "It's going to be okay JJ. We're going to find her." It was the second time he had said that but JJ didn't believe it any more this time than she had the last time.

She was well aware of the details that surrounded this case and how little time they had to find her girlfriend. The minutes were ticking by and Emily had a little under four a half hours.

JJ nodded slightly, "I know," she muttered, her eyes getting that far off look again as she watched the other SUV's pulling up.

Morgan, Reid and Rossi stepped out of their vehicles and made their way over, all of them wearing matching looks of sympathy and determination.

Reid immediately started to examine the car while Morgan stood next to JJ and pulled her into a hug. "It'll be okay Jayje, there's no way in hell we're going to let this asshole get your girl."

The conviction in his voice combined with the strong embrace he had her in was making her thinly built walls start to crumble and she needed to take a step back. Morgan's eyes softened as he watched her eyes water and tears streak down her cheeks.

His hand reached out and wiped the tears away, "We're going to find her JJ, trust me."

"I do," the blonde whispered as her hands jammed themselves into her jacket.

She believed Morgan and Hotch would find her, she just wasn't sure that Emily would be alive when they brought her back.

Morgan offered a small smile before going and joining the rest of the team in finding whatever clues the UnSub had left behind. Though JJ knew there weren't any, there was only an SUV with open doors and Emily's purse on the ground; nothing more.

JJ sighed and fingered the object in her pocket, hoping it would ground her and give her some semblance of peace while she waited for something to happen.

The blonde had never seen herself as the commitment type, her job had pretty much guaranteed that any relationship she entered would have an expiration date. It had happened so many times before, she had no choice but to recognize that as long as she worked at the BAU a stable and long-lasting relationship just didn't seem possible.

Thing would be going great and once things got serious her partners would start to get frustrated by her hours, they would want to spend more time together, would subtly then not so subtly suggest she find a new job and once that happened, JJ ended things.

No matter how much she liked the person, there was just no way she was going to give up her job. As horrendous and gruesome as it could be at times, she still loved it.

Relationships that followed the same trend line when it came to their length are what really solidified her commitment issues. JJ learned to not expect much from her boyfriends or girlfriends; always expecting the inevitable ultimatum and impending breakup.

But with Emily, the commitment issues she had created slowly and steadily crumbled to the ground. They worked in similar fields and the brunette didn't mind when JJ had to go away on cases, in a way, it made their relationship that much stronger.

They cherished the moments they had together and were compatible in ways that neither woman thought was possible. Somehow, with Emily around, a future together didn't seem so bad. It sounded pretty incredible.

JJ took one last glance at the team before pulling the tiny black box from her jacket pocket and clenching it tightly in her hand.

As bad as things were at the moment, she couldn't help but want to laugh at how ridiculous fate seemed to treat them. Tonight, she had planned to propose at the restaurant they had their first date at. It was nothing special and to most it was a bit cliché but seeing as how their first date was a disaster, JJ couldn't help but pay homage to the place.

That first date set the tone for the rest of their relationship.

Most couples, when they've been together long enough have things that they consider unique to just them. Whether it be cute little stories, a specific place or even a moment; JJ and Emily didn't have those gushy moments. They had a unique relationship and as such their 'thing' was usually a milestone that turned into a disaster and ended in sappy romance.

It was an odd thing that they both had chalked up to bad luck but after the third or fourth time, they realized it wasn't bad luck, it was just their thing.

* * *

JJ continued to squeeze the box in her hand, her mind automatically going towards their first date.

_Emily grabbed JJ's hand as they walked into the little Italian restaurant, both women enjoying the contact and butterflies it gave them. _

_The restaurant Emily had chosen hadn't looked that ritzy or upscale on the outside but the moment they stepped inside, that opinion quickly changed. _

"_I used to come here all the time," Emily whispered to JJ conspiratorially as they took their seats in the far back. _

_JJ glanced at the other woman, wondering how a police officer could afford to eat at a place this, knowing that their salaries weren't that much. Quirking an eyebrow playfully, JJ chuckled lightly, "You ate here regularly?" _

_Emily answered the question that hadn't explicitly been asked and offered a small shrug and a smirk, "I've invested my money well. If you stick around, I might share a few of my secrets." _

_The blonde laughed quietly, "Good to know." Blue eyes locked with brown and after a moment of just staring at one another, JJ smiled. "So, why did you stop coming here? Not a health code violation, I hope." She glanced around nervously causing Emily to scoff. _

"_No, not a health code violation." The brunette stared into her water for a moment, "Have you ever had a place that was just explicitly yours? Some place that you could go to when you needed to get away from everything in life?" Emily looked up from her glass and stared questioningly at JJ. _

_The walls around Emily had fallen and JJ felt herself getting lost in the complexity of the other woman's brown eyes. "Yeah, I've had places like that." She said softly, feeling as though if her voice were any louder the moment would be ruined. _

_Emily nodded absently, "This was that place for me." Her brown eyes scanned the restaurant, memories of moments where she needed an escape from life flooding her brain. _

"_What happened?" JJ asked, sensing that the brunette wasn't going to offer why this was no longer her place. _

_Emily smiled sadly, "My mother and I had dinner here one night when she was in town for business." Her finger traced the rim of her wineglass, "She's an ambassador you see, so we don't see each other often. Most of the time we go years without seeing each other in person, it's usually just the odd phone call or two." _

_JJ reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Emily's causing the brunette to look down at them. She shook her head slightly, "While we were here having dinner, she brought up how she heard that I had decided to become a police officer. She wasn't very happy with that, telling me that I was supposed to follow in her footsteps and represent the family like a Prentiss is supposed to." _

_Emily's lips pursed for a moment, "Things got a little heated when I told her I wasn't going to follow in her footsteps. She said a lot of things that hit a little too close to home and basically called me a disappointment and disowned me until I, and I quote, 'come to my senses and embrace the Prentiss name.'"_

"_Sort of ruined the restaurant for me." Emily muttered before slipping her hand out from beneath JJ's and taking a sip of her wine. _

"_I can imagine." JJ shook her head angrily, not liking that someone could consider Emily a disappointment. Granted, she didn't know the woman very well but it was obvious that she cared a lot about her job and gave it her all. How could someone not be proud of that? "If she can't appreciate what you do, then she's the one who's a disappointment. Em, you and I do what we do because we like to help make the world a better place. I don't know how she could be disappointed in you for wanting to help others." _

_Emily had long since come to terms that her mother would never be proud of her like a normal parent should. Her entire life was spent vying for her mother's attention and trying to make her happy and proud. In the end, all Emily had gotten was a broken spirit and heart and the sad realization that her mother considered her nothing more than a way to pass on the family name. _

_But hearing what JJ had to say warmed her and pushed away the dark clouds that had started to settle above her. _

"_We __**are**__ pretty awesome, aren't we?" Emily asked cheekily, a charming smirk making itself known on her plump lips. _

"_Yes we are," JJ said proudly, glad that Emily wasn't letting what her mother had done get her down. _

"_So, tell me about yourself JJ. I want to know all the dirty details." Emily smiled widely when JJ scoffed and rolled her eyes. _

"_Seriously? That's how you want to start this date?" As far as opening lines went, that one was not only played out but a little too cheesy for JJ's taste. _

_Emily laughed and folded her hands on the table, "I'm just trying to get to know the woman that all the officers wished they could have asked out. I plan to use this information to rub in their faces and gloat on Monday." _

_JJ couldn't help but laugh at that; from the mischievous twinkle in Emily's eyes she didn't doubt that the brunette would do exactly as she had described. _

"_I'm not sure if I should be flattered by that or upset."_

"_Flattered," Emily suggested happily, "definitely flattered." _

_For the next twenty or so minutes they talked about their childhood and just had fun talking about inane and unimportant things. _

_As far as first dates were going it was nothing too outstanding but the company certainly made it memorable. _

"_Ready to go?" Emily asked as she paid the bill and tipped their waiter. _

_JJ nodded and started to get up when the sound of plates crashing to the ground and a muffled scream echoed through the restaurant. _

_Emily pushed JJ down as they crouched behind the table, watching wide eyed as two men in ski masks grabbed the maitre d' and held a pistol to his head. "Open the register and give us the cash and no one will get hurt," the gunman who was holding the hostage growled angrily. _

_The second gunman waved his gun impatiently at the closed register, "Now! We don't have all day!" _

_JJ and Emily looked at one another, unsure of how to handle this situation. The blonde wasn't on duty so she didn't have her gun with her, not seeing the point in bringing it out on a date. Emily didn't have her gun either so that was a bust. _

"_Call the police," Emily whispered to JJ, handing her phone to the blonde as she continued to watch the scene unfold, waiting to see if she needed to step in and do whatever she could to diffuse the situation. _

_The first gunman shoved the hostage into the register and pressed the muzzle of the gun into his temple. "Open. The. Register!" _

_The maitre d' stammered as his hands shakily pressed the buttons, "I don't have the code. I just take the reservations." _

_The gunman pistol whipped him and Emily watched in horror as the man crumbled to the ground. _

_Out of the corner of her eye she could see JJ whispering their location into the phone and it provided the brunette some comfort, knowing that the police would be showing up soon. _

_Her attention snapped back to the two gunmen as each man grabbed a customer and pressed their guns to their foreheads. "Someone better open this fucking register and hand over the cash or we're going to start killing people." The second gunman screamed, his eyes darting around the restaurant as he looked to see who would hand over the money._

"_I think they need some incentive," the first gunman said menacingly, his gun moving down to his hostages shoulder and before Emily could react, a gunshot rang out through restaurant. _

_The woman who he shot screamed in agony as the bullet wound in her shoulder started to bleed profusely. _

_Before he could shout another demand, a short and portly man was running towards the register. His stubby fingers whizzed across the keyboard, hitting various keys, before the till opened. _

_The first gunman shoved the injured woman to the ground and started to stuff the money into his pockets, the other gunman soon following suit. _

"_About fucking time." The second man muttered, his pockets filling with money. _

_They both fired a shot into the ceiling causing pieces of plaster and paint to fall to the ground and on the customers. "Thanks for the fun time," the first gunman said darkly, before running towards the door. _

_Just as they made it out the door, two officers appeared from around the corner and aimed their guns at the robbers. _

_JJ and Emily stared at the officers in shock as they arrested the gunmen and shoved them into the back of the cruisers. _

_For an hour they remained in the restaurant, unable to leave until their statements were given. _

_When they finally left, they stood awkwardly outside the restaurant doors, unsure of where to go from there. "So…" Emily started, casting a sideways glance at JJ._

"_Yeah…" JJ muttered, still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. _

_JJ turned towards Emily, her blue eyes still a little wide from the shock of the nights events, "I should probably go home." _

_Emily nodded, knowing their date was over but wishing it didn't have to be. Restaurant robbery aside, she had been having a pretty great time with the blonde. Now that the night had gone so horribly wrong, she wasn't sure she was going to have another date with JJ. _

_Most people wouldn't be able to get over a first date like that. _

_The brunette internally sighed, "Yeah, it's been a pretty stressful night." _

_JJ offered a weak smile before turning to walk home, preferring to get some fresh air and clear her mind instead of riding in a stuffy and probably smelly cab. _

_Emily watched her walk away, the sad realization that this would most likely be their first and last encounter. That wasn't something the brunette was willing to live with. The night hadn't gone how she had wanted, and she couldn't exactly change the fact that their date involved a robbery and shooting but she __**could**__ change how the night ended._

_She raced after the blonde and whirled her around and before the other woman could protest, Emily crashed their lips together. Emily had half expected for JJ to slap her once their lips met but the second it happened, JJ seemed to melt into it. _

_The brunette took that as a good sign and placed her hands on the smaller woman's hips, pulling her closer as they kissed languidly. Starbursts and fireworks didn't seem to do justice to what was flashing behind each woman's eyes as they kissed. _

_Emily reluctantly pulled away, a wide grin on her face as she gazed at JJ, "So, I'm thinking a home cooked meal for our second date; less chance of a robbery occurring." _

_JJ simply nodded, not caring at all that Emily was automatically assuming they would be having a second date. The robbery and shooting was forgotten as soon as she felt Emily's lips on hers. In fact, that kiss made the whole night entirely worth it for the blonde. _

"_I'll call you with the details." Emily leaned in and kissed JJ's cheek, "Goodnight, Jennifer." _

"_Night, Emily." JJ said meekly, unable to fathom how this woman reduced her, a media liaison, to nothing with just a simple kiss._

* * *

A small chuckle left JJ's mouth as she remembered just how disastrous their first date was, but like all of the other times, it ended surprisingly well.

It was a wonder how their relationship managed to make it this far when they seemed to find danger and disaster at every turn but no matter how badly things went, they always ended on a good note. Their first date was a perfect example of that.

It was one of the reasons JJ had fallen so hard for Emily; the brunette had a way of turning the most unseemly situations into some of the best and most memorable ones.

JJ wiped a stray tear from her eye and slipped the small black box back into her pocket.

If Emily could turn their first date around then JJ could turn this disastrous evening around too.

She would find Emily and when she did, she was going to propose like she had planned. No matter what happened, JJ would always want to spend the rest of her life with the brunette officer, this just cemented that.

JJ was determined to turn this night into another one of their 'things,' she would find Emily and propose and it would be added to their growing collection of horrible and romantic moments.

She steeled herself and walked over to the team, determined to get whatever information they had.

* * *

Emily's eyes opened slowly, taking the time to adjust to the bright lighting of the room. Once she could open her eyes fully without wincing, she started to move her hand towards the throbbing pain in her temple.

Just as she tried to move her hand she felt the tight metal that bound her hands in place behind the metal chair she was sitting in. Her brown eyes glanced down and noted that the chair was bolted to the ground and her legs had been duct taped to the legs of the chair.

It was a struggle to remain calm and take in whatever details about the room she could but her vision was going in and out and there was blood running freely down the side of her face and into her eyes and Emily wasn't sure how much longer she could maintain consciousness.

She didn't know who had kidnapped her let alone why but she knew that this situation was not a good one.

With a fierce determination she hadn't used since her training days at the academy, she forced her brown eyes to focus on her surroundings.

She noted that she was in a small cement room, it was empty except for the chair she was sitting in, a table with a metal tray on it and a small staircase that led up to a wooden door.

From what she could tell, she'd been locked in some sort of storm cellar and judging by the tools that were sitting on the tray she knew she was going to be in for quite a bit of pain if someone didn't find her soon.

Her head started to throb harder as she struggled with the restraints on her wrists, feeling them biting into her flesh as she tried to wriggle out of them; the cuffs were loose but not loose enough where her hands could easily slide through them.

The momentary struggle had caused more blood to flow from her head wound and Emily was quickly losing her battle with consciousness and soon her eyes were sliding shut.

* * *

_JJ and Emily were in the park, soaking up what little time they could spend together. _

_It seems that lately their schedules hadn't been mashing up and whenever one is off the other is working and when they're both supposed to be free and have made plans, JJ would get called away on a case. _

_But aside from the strangely conflicting schedules, the last four months have been the best for both women. JJ still can't seem to wrap her head around the fact that she's been in a stable relationship for four months and for the first time, she doesn't feel the fear of commitment strangling her. _

_She's in a wonderful relationship with Emily Prentiss and she couldn't be happier. _

_Emily's hand intertwines with JJ's as they stroll along the path, "What's on your mind, babe?" _

"_Nothing important," JJ answers, feeling silly for being so happy about maintaining a relationship that has lasted only four months; she squeezes Emily's hand to assure her that it's nothing to worry about. _

_The brunette stares at her for a moment before dropping it and turning her attention back to the other park frequenters. "So, I've been meaning to say this for awhile," Emily starts off hesitantly. _

_In the short while that they've been together, JJ hasn't heard Emily sound so nervous and instantly her mind jumps to the worst case scenario. 'I knew this was too good to be true.' she mentally berates herself, knowing that this is the moment the other shoe drops and Emily decides she's had enough of the blonde. _

"_I'm not sure why I've been putting it off for so long, it just always seemed like the wrong time." Emily shakes her head as she runs her free hand through her hair, "But now that we're alone, I can't seem to find a better time." _

_JJ's heart is beating wildly in her chest and she can't help but shake the feeling of impending doom as Emily continues to slowly voice her thoughts. 'She's breaking up with me. She took me to the park to break up with me,' her mind is reeling and she isn't sure she could make it out of the park without crying hysterically once Emily delivers the fatal blow. _

"_Jennifer, I love…" Her words are cut off as a scream in the distance draws her attention to a sixty year old woman who is on the ground, her hand pointing towards a lanky man holding a turquoise purse. _

"_Help! My purse!" the elderly woman screams, and the moment the words leave her mouth the man takes off running. _

_Emily silently curses the man for choosing this moment to rob someone because she had been dying to tell Jennifer that she loves her for so long and it's only been their work schedules and her emotional crippling that's kept her from saying it sooner. _

_And now that she had finally worked up the nerve some jackass had to go and mug an old woman. This was so ridiculous and completely believable considering how stuff like this happened to them quite frequently. _

_JJ's mouth hung open in shock, but before she could comment, Emily's training is kicking in and she's running after the mugger like her life depends on it. _

_It's a sight that the blonde drinks up; while she finds Emily absolutely stunning in everything she does, watching her chase down a perp has her suddenly feeling like it's a thousand degrees out. Her blue eyes are darkening as she watches Emily speed up and leap into the air, her body slamming into the thin man and sending them both crashing to the ground. _

_Emily has his hands twisted behind his back as she pushes him towards the security office, where she explains what the man had done and leaves him in the custody of the security guards. _

_The brunette trots over to the older woman and hands her the purse, smiling the entire time. _

"_Thank you so much!" the woman gushes, and Emily just smiles and waves her off before running back towards JJ._

"_You." Emily finishes her earlier proclamation, "I love you, Jennifer. And I'm sorry it's taken me so long to say it." She's still trying to catch her breath as JJ's lips crash into hers and Emily has absolutely no problem with that. _

_When they finally break apart, both women are breathless and JJ is smiling wider than Emily has ever seen. "I love you too," the blonde whispers; sounding as though those words are her salvation, her reason for living. And in a way, for JJ, they are. _

_Emily has become more than she could have ever imagined._

_For Emily, JJ truly is her salvation. The brunette had spent so much time going from woman to woman; afraid to enter into anything lasting longer than a few days but with JJ, things were different. Being with her for just a day didn't cut it. Emily felt as though her entire life had been spent in the desert and Jennifer was the glass of water she had been desperately craving. _

_It was the first and only time Emily had said 'I love you' and she hoped that Jennifer would be the only person she would ever say those words to. _

_They both smiled wistfully at one another, recognizing just how much the other woman meant to them. "Let's go back to my place," JJ whispered huskily as she pulled Emily into yet another scorching kiss. _

_Emily pulled away, more than a little dazed, "It was the chase, wasn't it?" The brunette knew the blonde well enough to know that whenever JJ saw Emily in action, it usually ended up with one or both of them all hot and bothered. _

_JJ bit into her lip and nodded and Emily was hard-pressed to say no to that. Brown and blue eyes darkened significantly as Emily pressed their lips together one last time, a promise of the things to come once they finally got back to JJ's place._

_Emily smiled saucily before tugging JJ's hand and striding quickly towards the park exit and towards the car. JJ was only too happy to follow along._

* * *

The team walked into the BAU bullpen and straight into the conference room, not wanting to waste any time as they tried to piece together the information they had.

Up until Prentiss was taken, they had narrowed things down to two suspects, both of which seemed to exhibit the personality traits that they found in the UnSub. It was only the kidnapping that identified Bill Mctearny as the man that they were looking for.

Reid started to rework the geographical profile according around the kidnapping sight, knowing that the UnSub was cocky enough to keep the same place he had tortured his previous victims.

Hotch and Rossi started to pour through the case files again, hoping to catch something that would reveal where Emily had been taken or where they might fight Mctearny.

JJ looked around the room and noticed that Morgan was nowhere to be seen. She could only assume that he had gone to Garcia to inform her of what had happened and probably suggest she come and comfort JJ.

That was the last thing JJ needed. She didn't need the sad looks she was getting and she didn't need a hug because none of it was helping and it was just wasting time that Emily didn't have.

The blonde forced the thoughts to the back of her mind as she cracked open the case file she had handpicked just a few days ago.

Her eyes scanned over the details, forcing herself not to flinch as she looked at the pictures of the mutilated women.

Bill Mctearny had been killing three women a week for the past three weeks and while, physically, there was nothing type specific about them, the identical wounds on their bodies was what had clued the police into this being a serial killer.

JJ couldn't help but wonder why it took nine bodies with identical wounds for the cops to reach out for help but she knew why. Officers could be pigheaded and often refused to ask for help, even when they knew they were out of their depth.

Her eyes automatically went back to the nine photos provided, the prickle of tears stinging her eyes.

Each woman wore matching wounds; evidence of the torture they were forced to endure for five hours straight.

From the coroner's report it always started out the same way. A scalpel was used to cut into the flesh of the thigh, the shallowest of all the wounds reported. It was nothing more than a flesh wound but it was deep enough to cause the blood to flow freely and act as a more serious injury.

JJ didn't need to be a profiler to know that Mctearny did that to build up the fear of his victims; it was clear from his practices that that was the part of all this he enjoyed the most. The fear.

The wounds after that are more than mere flesh wounds, they are meant to be painful and debilitating. A scalpel to the right shoulder, where it most likely stays until it's used for the killing blow.

From there he switches up his instruments. A soldering iron is the next step in his gruesome process.

It's the only thing about his inflicted injuries that varies from person to person. He'll take the iron and press it into the victim's chest, right over their heart. For some, it was a smiley face, others got the rough outline of the state they were from, a word, random shapes or dots, but whatever it was, it was somehow unique to the person he was carving it into. One picture, JJ noticed was of a woman who had just moved to D.C. from Dallas. On her chest there was a burn in the shape of the state of Texas.

There were so many things that were unique to Emily and JJ didn't want to even think of what that sick bastard would burn into her.

Forcing herself to continue to read the file, she shivered for a moment before the thoughts were blocked out.

"Victim was repeatedly beaten as is shown by injuries to the face. Swelling to both eyes and cheeks indicates blunt force pressure applied to the face over a short period of time. Initial assessment, based on sustained injuries, suggests a fist size roughly 4.2 inches wide. Besides swelling and bruising, x-rays reveal the victim sustained a lateral blow-out orbital fracture and a closed fracture on the left cheekbone. Both injuries are results of high pressure force."

JJ's head hung as she slammed the folder shut, knowing just how powerful the UnSub was and how mangled he had made his victims.

"Reid, have you gotten any closer to narrowing down the geographic profile?" Hotch asked after glancing at JJ's slumped form. He knew the media liaison was nearing her breaking point and it was killing him that he couldn't assuage her fears or offer any comfort.

They had all been doing this job too long to truly believe one another when they offered reassurances.

"I've got it down to five mile radius but there isn't enough to go on to get it any smaller." Reid was shaking his head in frustration, knowing he was missing something but unable to put his finger on it.

JJ zoned out, retreating into her mind and once again taking comfort in the warmth that her memories continued to provide her. If she couldn't have Emily there with her in person, then she would have her in her mind.

* * *

_It had been a rough case for JJ and all she wanted to do was see Emily, go back to her house and curl up in bed and draw comfort from her girlfriend. _

_The second the jet touched down on the ground she was pulling out her phone and dialing Emily's number, anxiously listening to the other line ring and ring before going to voicemail. _

_JJ frowned slightly but figured Emily was still on duty and couldn't answer her phone. _

_Across town, Emily sat in the emergency room, an icepack pressed firmly to her eye as the doctor stitched up her side. _

_The day had been grueling and Emily was torn between being extraordinarily pissed off and completely exhausted. Of all the calls she had gotten during the day, the last one had to be the most difficult. _

_What was supposed to be a simple arrest ended with Emily getting an elbow to the eye and a knife cut to her left hip. She was pissed by the time the perp was being brought into the precinct and her anger level shot through the roof when she was ordered to go to the hospital and get the cut stitched up._

_If there was one thing Emily hated, it was hospitals. The smell of chemicals was always too strong and the white walls reminded her of a mental institution. Everything about them made her uncomfortable and she would rather suffer in silence with her wound than have to go to the hospital to get it taken care of. _

_And here she was, stuck in the packed ER, getting her side stitched while she tried to mentally picture herself somewhere else. It wasn't working too well. _

_When the doctor finished and slapped a gauze pad over the wound, Emily was already out of her seat and walking towards the door. _

"_Uh, sorry about her, she really hates hospitals," her partner apologized, but Emily didn't care. She just wanted to get the hell out of there and hopefully back condo. _

_The brunette had just made it to her car when her phone started to ring, and upon seeing Jennifer's name she quickly answered it. "Hey, you still in Iowa?" _

"_No, we just got back about twenty minutes ago. I tried calling when we landed but it went to voicemail." _

_Emily winced as she sat down in her car, feeling the motion pulling at her fresh stitches, "Sorry about that, I must not have heard it ringing."_

"_It's no big deal; I was just calling to see if you could come over tonight." JJ paused for a beat before adding, "I really missed you." _

_Emily's heart ached at the vulnerability that seemed to flow from those few words, "I missed you too." And it was true, the entire JJ had been away, Emily had missed her like crazy. _

_They were only about six and a half months into their relationship and it still astounded Emily that she could miss the blonde so much after only four days without seeing one another. _

_An involuntary smile pulled at her lips, "Are you at home right now?" _

_Emily could hear the stairs creaking as JJ walked around, "Yep," she said happily, popping the 'p.'_

"_I'll be right over," the brunette started her car, "want me to pick up some food?" _

_JJ smiled at her girlfriends simple question, enjoying the strange domesticity they had developed. "No, I already ordered out, just bring yourself." _

"_You got it babe," and with that, Emily was on her way to JJ's house. _

_The second Emily's fist connected with the door, JJ was swinging it open and pulling the brunette into a tight embrace, inhaling the unique scent that was purely Emily Prentiss. _

_It wasn't until she pulled back and really looked at the other woman that she was the black eye and the hand that was gingerly cradling her left hip. _

"_Oh,Em, what happened?" She asked softly, grabbing the other woman and pulling her further into the house before kicking the door shut. _

_Emily smiled sheepishly as she lowered herself onto the couch, still a little uncomfortable with the attention JJ always seemed to give to her injuries. "A guy we were arresting landed a few good hits, nothing major," she tried to play it down, but from the look in JJ's blue eyes, she knew it wasn't working. _

"_Lift up your shirt and let me see your side," the blonde ordered, her hands on her hips being the only indication that the she wouldn't be taking 'no' for an answer. _

_Emily complied, and JJ reached out to lift the tape and gauze off of the wound; a small gasp escaped her lips as she gazed at the red and raw slice, absently noting that it had taken six stitches to close it. _

_Unable to take the attention, Emily recovered the wound and pulled her shirt down, "Seriously, JJ, it's nothing. I've had worse and you know it." _

_And it was true, Emily and JJ alike had sustained far worse injuries, bullet grazes and wounds were among the top ones, concussions and head lacerations came in at a close second. _

"_Are you sure you're okay?" JJ asked, knowing that whether Emily was okay or not she would still say she was. _

_Emily smiled softly, cupping JJ's face in her hands, "I'm more than okay." _

_She leaned forward and kissed the blonde, hoping to convey just how okay she was, especially now that she knew Jennifer was back home and safe. _

_For the rest of the night, they just enjoyed each other's company, taking joy in the few quiet moments they could get. _

_As JJ rested her head on Emily's chest, her ear pressed directly above the brunette's heart, finding the steady thump beneath her to be extremely relaxing. _

_The blonde traced the gauze pad on Emily's hip for a moment before reaching a conclusion she had been mulling over for quite some time. _

"_Move in with me." JJ said suddenly, the words seeming to echo in the quiet room. _

_Emily's body stiffened at the words, completely surprised by the new step JJ was proposing they take. Technically, she should have seen this coming; she knew that once 'I love you' started to get thrown around the next step was usually moving in and then getting engaged and finally marriage. _

_It was a big step and as much as the voice in the back of her head screamed at her to cut and run, she just couldn't. Emily couldn't imagine a day where she didn't see JJ or think about her, she couldn't imagine a moment in her life where Jennifer Jareau wasn't there. _

_Saying 'no' to taking the next step wasn't an option. Jennifer had cast her spell on the officer and she was helpless to resist. _

"_Okay," Emily murmured, feeling the tingling warmth that only JJ seemed to bring upon her. "Okay," she repeated again, more to herself than anything. _

_JJ's head shot up from it's spot on Emily's chest, "Okay?" she questioned, wanting to see Emily's face as she repeated her answer._

_Emily smiled widely, her eyes shining with unbridled love and compassion, "Okay," she said for a third time, her head nodding happily. _

_Mirroring the same smile, JJ crawled on top of the brunette, being mindful of the other woman's wound. As she straddled the raven haired beauty below her she leaned down and rubbed their noses together, "Okay," she whispered, letting the pure bliss of the moment wash over both of them. _

_Together, they sealed the deal with a kiss which was quickly followed by more kisses; because they could never stop at just one._

* * *

Emily awoke for a second time, her eyes snapping open as a sharp pain radiated from not only her head but her left thigh as well.

Her vision blurred as she tried to focus on the large shadowed figure that stood before her. When her eyes finally focused and the room stopped spinning she saw a large man, probably 6'4 her mind supplied easily.

He was not only tall but well built, something that immediately put Emily on edge; not that being strapped down to a metal chair in a storm cellar hadn't done a good job of that already.

If his looming wasn't intimidating enough, his shallow eyes and beady eyes more than made up for it. A sadistic smile spread on his face as he watched the blood flow freely down Emily's thigh, patiently waiting for the screams he had grown so accustomed to.

Emily, however, knew enough about killers like him to know that screaming or showing any signs that his torture was working would only fuel him. She clamped her mouth shut and forced herself to remain passive, years of perfecting her walls and compartmentalizing finally serving its purpose.

The man's smile fell when the room remained quiet and he angrily jabbed the scalpel into Emily's right shoulder, waiting impatiently for her screams of agony.

He waited and waited but she didn't scream, she didn't whimper, she didn't make one sound.

Emily wanted so badly to scream out in pain, her thigh hurt and the pain of the scalpel slicing into her should hurt more than she could ever imagine.

"Why won't you scream?" His deep and gravelly voice boomed, his anger making itself evident as he shook Emily's shoulders, causing the scalpel that was still lodged in her to shake and send more ripples of pain shooting through her.

"If you won't scream, I'll make you scream!" He yelled, his face only mere inches from hers, his spit splattering across her face.

Emily still didn't respond, her lips pressing together even tighter as she stared defiantly at the large man.

His scowl deepened before a growl escaped his lips and his fist collided with her face, sending her head spinning and another jolt of pain radiating from her shoulder.

Another hit and Emily was seeing stars, feeling her left eye swelling shut but still, she remained vigilant and kept her mouth shut, refusing to give in and allow this monster to hear her screams.

He slammed his fist into her stomach before slowly leaning down and staring her in the eye, "You know, maybe I should just kill you and take that tasty blonde instead. I thought your death would hurt them but maybe I made the wrong choice." His scowl morphed back into his sadistic smile, his eyes shining with the things he was imagining doing to the blonde media liaison.

"I think I'll go and do that right now," he mused, his face still inches from Emily's.

The brunette saw the truth that laced his threats and she couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer. Her head reared back before it slammed into his face, taking extreme satisfaction in the _crunch_ that resulted.

He stumbled back, his hand cradling his bleeding nose as he howled in pain, "You stupid bitch!"

Emily smiled cruelly, "Now I understand the whole screaming thing. It's music to my ears," she taunted, hoping that by doing so he wouldn't follow through on his threat to JJ.

"I'm going to remember that when I'm beating that pretty blonde girlfriend of yours." He sneered before ripping the scalpel from Emily's shoulder and tossing it onto the ground. "Goodbye Officer Prentiss," he teased before making his way toward s the stairs.

Emily's heart stopped for a moment before her vision bled to red and her fear for JJ turned to anger. She was willing to die if it meant keeping JJ safe and she would go to hell and back to make sure this bastard didn't lay one grubby finger on JJ's head.

Her hands pulled frantically at the metal restraints on her wrists, not caring that it was tearing at her shoulder wound or causing more blood to flow freely down her arm. Every step he took up those stairs meant he was getting closer and closer to JJ.

Her body thrashed wildly in the chair; an agonizing scream leaving her lips as her left shoulder dislocated and her wrist elongated, the snapping of her bones drowned out as her battle cry echoed in the cellar.

Her left hand slipped free from the cuff and she pulled her hands from behind the chair, unstrapping her ankles as quickly as she could with her one uninjured hand.

The pain that shot through her entire arm was almost too much to handle, her vision was blurring again as the pain threatened to pull her under. Ignoring the pain in her ribs and arms, she moved quickly up the stairs, adrenaline fueling her and helping to propel her towards her attacker.

She made it to the top of the stairs before shoving the wooden door open, her body lunging through the air to tackle her assailant.

He rolled them both over, taking advantage of the fact that Emily was in pretty bad shape. His face leaned down towards hers, "Oh, you're a feisty one, aren't ya?"

Emily's only response was to again, slam her head into his. His body fell backwards and she wasted no time driving her knee into his crotch before elbowing him in the face. Her plan had been to inflict as much pain as she could with what little strength she had left but her left arm was basically useless and her right shoulder was killing her.

Her head was killing her and her chest was burning with the ache of bruised ribs. "You. Will. Not. Get. To. Her!" Emily screamed out, each word punctuated with a punch to his face. Her hand was throbbing and she was only mildly satisfied when his eyes started to swell shut from the force of her hits.

When his struggles stopped and his body went limp, Emily hesitantly reached into his pocket, praying to a God she had ceased to believe in, that he had a working cell phone.

The left pocket was empty except for a set of keys and when she reached into his right pocket, she nearly screamed in joy.

She grabbed the phone and started to dial Jennifer's number. The phone only rang once before a fist slammed into her face and she dropped to the ground.

Pushing up off the ground she saw the behemoth glaring angrily at her, his swollen eyes only adding to the venom of his stare.

He rushed towards her, his arm reared back and ready to swing forward at full force. Emily's body twisted at just the right moment and her foot slammed down on his knee, inwardly smiling at the _crunch_ of bone as his knee gave out.

His body fell to the ground with a loud _thump_ and Emily took that chance to swing her leg back and deliver, what she hoped, was a fatal blow to his head.

His head swung back but Emily knew she didn't have enough strength in that kick to kill him. She wished she could just wrap her hands around his head and snap his neck but she was an officer of the law and she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Who knew how many people this sadistic man had killed? As much as her hands ached to end his life, his victim's families deserved justice too and they would see him thrown in jail if Emily had any say in it.

With one last forceful kick to his chest she slowly moved towards his phone and pressed it to her ear, "Hello?" the brunette asked.

She winced at how gravelly her voice sounded, "Jennifer?" Emily tried again, hoping someone was on the other end.

"Emily?" JJ's frantic voice shouted into the phone and at the musical sound, Emily's knees buckled and she dropped to the ground.

"Jennifer," it was said as a prayer and Emily couldn't believe that she was hearing JJ's voice again. No longer forced to use only the memories but having the real deal just on the other end of the phone.

"Where are you, sweetie? Are you okay?" JJ needed to know if Emily was okay, she needed to get to her. The blonde was already running towards Penelope's office, pointing frantically at her phone for it to get traced. "Pen, trace this call!" she barked at the analyst, too worried about her girlfriend to care about how forceful she was being.

"Em, sweetie?" She asked worriedly, fearing for the worst when the brunette didn't answer.

Emily coughed, the pain in her chest steadily increasing now that the adrenaline was wearing off. In fact, her entire body, save for her leg, hurt like a bitch.

She tried to take stock of her injuries but her head was swimming and her vision was quickly going dark.

"Uh," she stammered into the phone, trying to make herself focus, "No, I'm definitely not okay."

Both women knew that if Emily was actually admitting that she wasn't okay, she had to not only be in pretty bad shape but in a lot of pain too. "I don't know where I am, JJ." She whispered sadly into the phone, the pain breaking through her voice. "Are you safe?" the brunette asked, needing to know JJ was indeed safe before allowing the darkness to drag her under.

'Yeah, baby, I'm fine." JJ assured her, hearing the weakness and pain that laced Emily's words. "Don't worry, Em, we traced the call and we're on our way." JJ was already running out the door, the rest of the team hot on her heels.

"I…" Emily's head shook in a feeble attempt to clear the fog that was quickly taking over her head, "I'm so tired, Jen."

"Don't you dare leave me, Emily Prentiss. You hang in there, okay baby?" The other line was silent and JJ's heart started to hammer harder in her chest, "Em?"

Nothing.

"Emily?!" She shouted into the phone but there was still no response.

"How much longer?" She screamed at Morgan as he sped down the street, not caring at all about the speed limits.

"About ten minutes." He answered softly, his foot pressing down harder on the pedal as they weaved through the traffic.

* * *

The last thing Emily had heard before she passed out was the sound of JJ's voice on the phone.

Her eyes opened to a dark room, a steady beeping coming from somewhere in the room and she feared that she had dreamt the whole thing and was still in the cellar.

Her body shot up off the bed and she hissed in pain, her arm moving to grab her sore ribs but finding it strapped down to her chest and wrapped in a black cast.

It was then that she finally allowed herself to look around the room. It was too dark to make out much but the smell clued her in to where she was; that disgusting chemical smell that could only be found in a hospital.

She furrowed her brow as she tried to remember how she got to the hospital but it was all a blank. She could only remember talking to JJ on the phone and then nothing.

Suddenly, there was a squeeze on her hand and her attention was drawn to the tanned hand that was gripping hers tightly.

Emily smiled softly, taking comfort in the fact that her and Jennifer were both safe.

"Jennifer?" Emily asked quietly, wondering if the blonde was up or just happened to have squeezed her hand involuntarily.

"Emily?" JJ asked sleepily, her head snapping up as blue and brown eyes locked. "Emily!" She screamed happily, her hand automatically moving to cup the brunettes face.

"I thought I'd lost you," JJ cried, her eyes boring into Emily's as she tried to convey how much she had missed the officer.

Emily scooted over on the bed, lightly tapping the spot to her right. JJ didn't hesitate as she climbed onto the bed and snuggled into the brunette's side. Emily ignored the pain in her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around JJ's small frame.

"You know you could never get rid of me that easily, Jennifer," Emily said softly, meaning for it to sound like a joke but the day's events had caused it to sound anything but.

Silent tears streaked down JJ's face as she let the words wash over her, "I love you so much Emily."

Those words were Emily's undoing and all the pain she had withheld while she was in that cellar broke free; tears fell from her eyes as sobs wracked her body. She didn't care that her chest ached, that her shoulder burned and her stitches were getting tugged on, she needed this release too much.

"I love you, Jennifer," Emily sobbed, her voice breaking as she tried to pull the blonde closer, "so much it hurts." Her nose buried itself in blonde tresses, "I couldn't let him get to you, I couldn't lose you." She whispered vehemently.

"I'm not going anywhere Em and I never will." JJ promised, squeezing Emily just a little tighter.

When they finally calmed down and let the comfort of being back in each other's arms wash over them, Emily allowed herself to drift off. JJ was quickly following suit, her eyes starting to droop as the mechanical beep of the heart monitor lulled her to sleep.

Before she finally succumbed, she tilted her head up towards Emily's; "Em?"

"Hmm?" Emily mumbled sleepily, her eyes remaining closed as her hand tightened on JJ's shoulders.

JJ nestled her head into the crook of Emily's neck, "Will you marry me?" It was asked while JJ was on the cusp of sleep but she couldn't let herself fall completely asleep until she asked the question, needing this to be yet another one of their 'things.'

Emily smiled softly, still on the precipice of sleep but not willing to let herself fully relax until she gave an answer. "Yes," she whispered, getting only an approving nod from JJ. "I'll never leave you Jennifer; I couldn't even if I tried." The brunette said to the already sleeping blonde, "I realized that a long time ago." A soft sigh escaped her lips, "I've fallen too hard to go anywhere."

Emily placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's head before she allowed herself to be pulled under; blissfully dreaming of a future she had thought was always out of her reach.


End file.
